Reemployment
Reemployment is the return to work after a period of unemployment, which may have been due to any of a number of factors economic conditions, mental or physical disorders, pregnancy, physical injury, retirement etc. Some employees can manage this transition on their own but others will require rehabilitation support to reenter the workforce. Assessment *Menninger Return to Work Scale Motivation Reemployment after mental health problems Reemployment after physical illness Reemployment after physical disability Remployment after pregnancy Techniques of support See also *Employment status *Job search *Occupational choice *Vocational rehabilitation *Vocational counselors References Books *Ashley, M. J., Ninomiya, J., Jr., Berryman, A., & Goodwin, K. (2004). Vocational Rehabilitation. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Bobek, B. L., & Robbins, S. B. (2005). Counseling for Career Transition: Career Pathing, Job Loss, and Reentry. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Brodwin, M., Parker, R. M., & DeLaGarza, D. (2003). Disability and accommodation. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Bruyere, S. M., & Van Looy, S. A. (2005). Legislation and Rehabilitation Professionals. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Caplan, R. D., Vinokur, A. D., & Price, R. H. (1997). From job loss to reemployment: Field experiments in prevention-focused coping. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Eakin, J. M. (2005). The Discourse of Abuse in Return-to-Work: A Hidden Epidemic of Suffering. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Franche, R.-L., & Krause, N. (2005). Readiness for Return to Work Following Injury or Illness. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Guilmette, T. J. (2005). Prediction of Vocational Functioning from Neuropsychological Data. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Gudbergsson, S. B., & Dahl, A. A. (2008). Aspects of the work situation of cancer survivors: Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 49(1) Mar 2008, 45-60. *Jackson, D. F. (1991). Problems facing qualified women returners. Maidenhead, BRK, England: Open University Press. *Johnson, R., & Stoten, S. (2008). Return to previous employment. Malden; Leicester, England: Blackwell Publishing; British Psychological Society. *Kasl, S. V., & Wells, J. A. (1985). Social support and health in the middle years: Work and the family. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Kristensen, O. S., & Musaeus, P. (2006). Expressions of self in a reemployment programme. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Lechner, D. E. (1998). Functional capacity evaluation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Millman, Z., & Latham, G. (2001). Increasing reemployment through training in verbal self-guidance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Morris, R., & Bass, S. A. (1991). A new class in America: A revisionist view of retirement. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Roberts, G. S. (1996). Between policy and practice: Japan's Silver Human Resource Centers as viewed from the inside. New York, NY, England: Haworth Press, Inc. *Shipley, J. T. (1961). From the teacher's side. Philadelphia, PA: Chilton Company *Verbeek, J., & Spelten, E. (2007). Work. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Vinokur, A. D., Price, R. H., & Caplan, R. D. (2002). From field experiments to program implementation: Assessing the potential outcomes of an experimental intervention program for unemployed persons. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Wolf, G., Pufahl, J. M., Casey, J., & London, M. (1995). Engaging displaced employees in retraining and job creation. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. Papers *Ahlgren, A., Bergroth, A., Ekholm, J., & Schuldt, K. (2007). Work resumption after vocational rehabilitation: A follow-up two years after completed rehabilitation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 28(4) 2007, 343-354. *Alexy, W. D., & Webb, P. M. (1999). Utility of the MMPI-2 in Work-Hardening rehabilitation: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 44(3) Aug 1999, 266-273. *Allan, P. (1990). Looking for work after forty: Job search experiences of older unemployed managers and professionals: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 27(3) Sep 1990, 113-121. *Alston, R. J. (2004). African Americans with Disabilities and the Social Security Administration's Return-to-Work Incentives: A Potential Clash of Culture and Policy: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 14(4) Spr 2004, 216-221. *Andren, D. (2007). Long-term absenteeism due to sickness in Sweden. How long does it take and what happens after? : The European Journal of Health Economics Vol 8(1) Mar 2007, 41-50. *Armstrong-Stassen, M. (2008). Organisational practices and the postretirement employment experience of older workers: Human Resource Management Journal Vol 18(1) Jan 2008, 36-53. *Asmundsdottir, E. E. (2004). The Worker Role Interview: A powerful tool in Icelandic work rehabilitation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 22(1) 2004, 21-26. *Berglind, H., & Gerner, U. (2002). Motivation and return to work among the long-term sicklisted: An action theory perspective: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(14) Sep 2002, 719-726. *Bernard, C., Dupont, P., & Gingras, M. (1996). Opinions of women on factors influencing their professional reinsertion: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 30(3) Jul 1996, 179-190. *Bisiker, J., & Millinchip, K. (2007). Developing a work rehabilitation project: 'Equal pathways to work.' British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 70(6) Jun 2007, 259-263. *Black, D. R., & Scott, W. A. H. (1997). Factors affecting the employment of teachers returning to the United Kingdom after teaching abroad: Educational Research Vol 39(1) Spr 1997, 37-63. *Blackwell, T. L., Leierer, S. J., Haupt, S., & Kampitsis, A. (2002). Predictors of vocational rehabilitation return-to-work outcomes in workers' compensation: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 46(2) Win 2002, 108-114. *Brown, D. W. (2000). Job searching in a labyrinth of opportunity: The strategies, the contacts, the outcomes: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 15(2) Jun 2000, 227-242. *Brown, D. W., & Konrad, A. M. (2001). Granovetter was right: The importance of weak ties to a contemporary job search: Group & Organization Management Vol 26(4) Dec 2001, 434-462. *Brunarski, D., Shaw, L., & Doupe, L. (2008). Moving toward virtual interdisciplinary teams and a multi-stakeholder approach in community-based return-to-work care: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 329-336. *Canaff, A. L. (1997). Later life career planning: A new challenge for career counselors: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 34(2) Jun 1997, 85-93. *Caveen, M., Dewa, C. S., & Goering, P. (2006). The influence of organizational factors on return-to-work outcomes: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 25(2) Fal 2006, 121-142. *Chae, M. H. (2002). Counseling reentry women: An overview: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 39(4) Dec 2002, 146-152. *Choi, N. G. (2001). Relationship between life satisfaction and postretirement employment among older women: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 52(1) 2001, 45-70. *Claussen, B., Bjorndal, A., & Hjort, P. F. (1993). Health and re-employment in a two year follow up of long term unemployed: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 47(1) Feb 1993, 14-18. *Conley, R. W. (2006). Outcome assessment of short-term vocational training for direct service supported employment workers: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 24(3) 2006, 161-163. *Corbiere, M., & Shen, J. (2006). A systematic review of psychological return-to-work interventions for people with mental health problems and/or physical injuries: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 25(2) Fal 2006, 261-288. *Couch, K. A., Jolly, N. A., & Placzek, D. W. (2009). Earnings losses of older displaced workers: A detailed analysis with administrative data: Research on Aging Vol 31(1) Jan 2009, 17-40. *de Witte, H. (1993). Psychological consequences of long-term unemployment: Review of the literature: Psychologica Belgica Vol 33(1) 1993, 1-35. *Della-Posta, C., & Drummond, P. D. (2006). Cognitive Behavioural Therapy Increases Re-Employment of Job Seeking Worker's Compensation Clients: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) Jun 2006, 223-230. *Durand, M.-J., & Loisel, P. (2001). Therapeutic return to work: Rehabilitation in the workplace: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2001, 57-64. *Durand, M.-J., Loisel, P., Hong, Q. N., & Charpentier, N. (2002). Helping clinicians in work disability prevention: The Work Disability Diagnosis Interview: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) Sep 2002, 191-204. *Eden, D., & Aviram, A. (1993). Self-efficacy training to speed reemployment: Helping people to help themselves: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 78(3) Jun 1993, 352-360. *Edwards, J. M., Rudisill, J. R., Champney, T. F., Hershberger, P. J., Polaine, V. H., & Archambault, D. L. (1998). Outplacement: Client characteristics and outcomes: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 50(3) Sum 1998, 173-180. *Elman, C., & O'Rand, A. (1998). Midlife entry into vocational training: A mobility model: Social Science Research Vol 27(2) Jun 1998, 128-158. *Evans, K., Kersh, N., & Kontiainen, S. (2004). Recognition of tacit skills: Sustaining learning outcomes in adult learning and work re-entry: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 8(1) Mar 2004, 54-72. *Feldman, D. C., Leana, C. R., & Bolino, M. C. (2002). Underemployment and relative deprivation among re-employed executives: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 75(4) Dec 2002, 453-471. *Feuerstein, M. (1991). A multidisciplinary approach to the prevention, evaluation, and management of work disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 1(1) Mar 1991, 5-12. *Franche, R.-L., Baril, R., Shaw, W., Nicholas, M., & Loisel, P. (2005). Workplace-Based Return-to-Work Interventions: Optimizing the Role of Stakeholders in Implementation and Research: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 525-542. *Franche, R.-L., Cullen, K., Clarke, J., Irvin, E., Sinclair, S., & Frank, J. (2005). Workplace-Based Return-to-Work Interventions: A Systematic Review of the Quantitative Literature: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 607-631. *Franche, R.-L., & Krause, N. (2002). Readiness for Return to Work Following Injury or Illness: Conceptualizing the Interpersonal Impact of Health Care, Workplace, and Insurance Factors: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(4) Dec 2002, 233-256. *Friesen, M. N., Yassi, A., & Cooper, J. (2001). Return-to-work: The importance of human interactions and organization structures: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2001, 11-22. *Gamel, C., Balsan, D., & Vero, J. (2006). The impact of basic income on the propensity to work: Theoretical issues and micro-econometric results: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 35(3) Jun 2006, 476-497. *Gibson, L., & Strong, J. (2002). Expert review of an approach to functional capacity evaluation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) 2002, 231-242. *Gowan, M. A., & Lepak, D. (2007). Current and future value of human capital: Predictors of reemployment compensation following a job loss: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 44(3) Sep 2007, 135-144. *Guindon, M. H. (2002). Issues of the delayed or reentry worker. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Guindon, M. H., & Smith, B. (2002). Emotional barriers to successful reemployment: Implications for counselors: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 39(2) Jun 2002, 73-82. *Hammer, T. (2003). The Probability for Unemployed Young People to Re-Enter Education or Employment: A comparative study in six Northern European countries: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 24(2) Apr 2003, 209-223. *Hanisch, K. A. (1999). Job loss and unemployment research from 1994 to 1998: A review and recommendations for research and intervention: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 55(2) Oct 1999, 188-220. *Hansen, A., Edlund, C., & Branholm, I.-B. (2005). Significant resources needed for return to work after sick leave: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(3) 2005, 231-240. *Hansen, A., Edlund, C., & Henningsson, M. (2006). Factors relevant to a return to work: A multivariate approach: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(2) 2006, 179-190. *He, Y. H., Colantonio, A., & Marshall, V. W. (2003). Later-life career disruption and self-rated health: An analysis of General Social Survey data: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 22(1) Spr 2003, 45-57. *Healy, G. (1999). Structuring commitments in interrupted careers: Career breaks, commitment and the life cycle in teaching: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 6(4) Oct 1999, 185-201. *Hickey, P. F. (1991). Isokinetic strength testing in monitoring progress in a multidisciplinary work reentry program: A case study: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 1(1) Mar 1991, 83-90. *Holmes, B. H., & Werbel, J. D. (1992). Finding work following job loss: The role of coping resources: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 29(1) Mar 1992, 22-29. *Holmgren, K., & Ivanoff, S. D. (2004). Women on sickness absence--views of possibilities and obstacles for returning to work. A focus group study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(4) 2004, 213-222. *Hovorka-Mead, A. D., Ross, W. H., Jr., Whipple, T., & Renchin, M. B. (2002). Watching the detectives: Seasonal student employee reactions to electronic monitoring with and without advance notification: Personnel Psychology Vol 55(2) Sum 2002, 329-362. *Isernhagen, S. J. (2006). Job matching and return to work: Occupational rehabilitation as the link: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(3) 2006, 237-242. *Jakobsson, B., Bergroth, A., Ekholm, J., Ekholm, K. S., & Svedlund, M. (2008). Multi-professional vocational rehabilitation group meetings with female clients: A qualitative study: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(4) 2008, 413-421. *James, P., Cunningham, I., & Dibben, P. (2006). Job retention and return to work of ill and injured workers: Towards an understanding of the organisational dynamics: Employee Relations Vol 28(3) 2006, 290-303. *Joseph, L. M., & Greenberg, M. A. (2001). The effects of a career transition program on reemployment success in laid-off professionals: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 53(3) Sum 2001, 169-181. *Karrholm, J., Ekholm, K., Jakobsson, B., Ekholm, J., Bergroth, A., & Schuldt, K. (2006). Effects on work resumption of a co-operation project in vocational rehabilitation. Systematic, multi-professional, client-centred and solution-oriented co-operation: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(7) Apr 2006, 457-467. *Kessler, R. C., Turner, J. B., & House, J. S. (1989). Unemployment, reemployment, and emotional functioning in a community sample: American Sociological Review Vol 54(4) Aug 1989, 648-657. *Killy, K. E., & Borgen, W. A. (2000). Self-confidence and the re-entry experience for North American women: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 22(2) Jun 2000, 119-130. *Kinicki, A. J., Prussia, G. E., & McKee-Ryan, F. M. (2000). A panel study of coping with involuntary job loss: Academy of Management Journal Vol 43(1) Feb 2000, 90-100. *Kivisto, S., Verbeek, J. H., Hirvonen, M., & Varonen, H. (2008). Return-to-work policies in Finnish occupational health services: Occupational Medicine Vol 58(2) Mar 2008, 88-93. *Kobelt, A., Grosch, E. V., & Gutenbrunner, C. (2006). How Relevant are the Benefits for Participation at Working Life for Psychosomatic Inpatient Rehabilitation? : Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 56(1) Jan 2006, 15-22. *Koeber, C., & Wright, D. W. (2006). Gender differences in the reemployment status of displaced workers human capital as signals that mitigate effects of bias: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 35(5) Oct 2006, 780-796. *Kong, F., Perrucci, C. C., & Perrucci, R. (1993). The impact of unemployment and economic stress on social support: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 29(3) Jun 1993, 205-221. *Korzycki, M., Korzycki, M., & Shaw, L. (2008). Left behind in the return-to-work journey: Consumer insights for policy change and practice strategies: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 277-287. *Labriola, M. (2008). Conceptual framework of sickness absence and return to work, focusing on both the individual and the contextual level: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(4) 2008, 377-387. *Labriola, M., Lund, T., Christensen, K. B., Albertsen, K., Bultmann, U., Jensen, J. N., et al. (2007). Does self-efficacy predict return-to-work after sickness absence? A prospective study among 930 employees with sickness absence for three weeks or more: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(3) 2007, 233-238. *Labriola, M., Lund, T., Christensen, K. B., & Kristensen, T. S. (2006). Multilevel Analysis of Individual and Contextual Factors as Predictors of Return to Work: Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine Vol 48(11) Nov 2006, 1181-1188. *Lahelma, E. (1992). Paid employment, unemployment and mental well-being: Psychiatria Fennica Vol 23 1992, 131-144. *Landmann, M., Pohnl, A., & Schmitz, B. (2005). Self-regulation training to improve goal attainment by women seeking new employment or returning to work: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 49(1) 2005, 12-26. *Langan, J. C., Tadych, R. A., & Kao, C.-C. (2007). Exploring incentives for RNs to return to practice: A partial solution to the nursing shortage: Journal of Professional Nursing Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 13-20. *Leana, C. R., & Feldman, D. C. (1995). Finding new jobs after a plant closing: Antecedents and outcomes of the occurrence and quality of reemployment: Human Relations Vol 48(12) Dec 1995, 1381-1401. *Lechner, D. E., Page, J. J., & Sheffield, G. (2008). Predictive validity of a functional capacity evaluation: The Physical Work Performance Evaluation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 31(1) 2008, 21-25. *Ledesma, R. (2007). Entrance and exit from the military: Reflections from American Indian and Alaska Native veterans: Journal of Ethnic & Cultural Diversity in Social Work Vol 15(1-2) 2007, 27-53. *Lightman, E., Mitchell, A., & Herd, D. (2005). Workfare in Toronto: More of the same? : Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 32(4) Dec 2005, 65-75. *Loi, J. L. P., & Shultz, K. S. (2007). Why older adults seek employment: Differing motivations among subgroups: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 26(3) Jun 2007, 274-289. *Lysaght, R. M., & Larmour-Trode, S. (2008). An exploration of social support as a factor in the return-to-work process: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 255-266. *Mastekaasa, A. (1996). Unemployment and health: Selection effects: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 6(3) Aug 1996, 189-205. *McDonald, S. (2005). Patterns of Informal Job Matching across the Life Course: Entry-Level, Reentry-Level, and Elite Non-Searching: Sociological Inquiry Vol 75(3) Aug 2005, 403-428. *Mendelson, G. (1995). "Compensation neurosis" revisited: Outcome studies of the effects of litigation: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 39(6) Aug 1995, 695-706. *Miller, G. (1991). Aging, vision, and work: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 85(4) Apr 1991, 149-153. *Miller, M. V., & Robinson, C. (1994). "Managing the disappointment of job termination: Outplacement as a cooling-out device": Errata: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 30(3) Sep 1994, 277. *Miller, M. V., & Robinson, C. (2004). Managing the disappointment of job termination: Outplacement as a cooling-out device: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 40(1) Mar 2004, 49-65. *Millward, L. J., Lutte, A., & Purvis, R. G. (2005). Depression and the perpetuation of an incapacitated identity as an inhibitor of return to work: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 12(5) Oct 2005, 565-573. *Morgan, B., & Foster, V. (1999). Career counseling for reentry dual career women: A cognitive development approach: Journal of Career Development Vol 26(2) Win 1999, 125-136. *Mueller, C. B., Van Deusen, C., & Hornsby, J. S. (1999). Successful downsizing: The case of the Boeing Reemployment Program: Journal of Leadership Studies Vol 5(3) 1999, 152-161. *Mussener, U., Svensson, T., Soderberg, E., & Alexanderson, K. (2007). Encouraging encounters: Sick-listed persons' experiences of interactions with rehabilitation professionals: Social Work in Health Care Vol 46(2) 2007, 71-87. *Mutchler, J. E., Burr, J. A., Massagli, M. P., & Pienta, A. (1999). Work transitions and health in later life: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 54B(5) Sep 1999, S252-S261. *Niessen, C., Heinrichs, N., & Dorr, S. (2009). Pursuit and adjustment of goals during unemployment: The role of age: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 16(2) May 2009, 102-123. *Nordqvist, C., Holmqvist, C., & Alexanderson, K. (2003). Views of Laypersons on the Role Employers Play in Return to Work When Sick-Listed: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(1) Mar 2003, 11-20. *Norrby, E., & Linddahl, I. (2006). Reliability of the instrument DOA: Dialogue about ability related to work: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(2) 2006, 131-139. *Oberholzer-Gee, F. (2008). Nonemployment stigma as rational herding: A field experiment: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 65(1) Jan 2008, 30-40. *Omeri, A., & Atkins, K. (2002). Lived experiences of immigrant nurses in New South Wales, Australia: Searching for meaning: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 39(5) Jul 2002, 495-505. *Padula, M. A. (1994). Reentry women: A literature review with recommendations for counseling and research: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 73(1) Sep-Oct 1994, 10-16. *Perkins, K. (1993). Working-class women and retirement: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 20(3-4) 1993, 129-146. *Petrov, V. P. (1993). Psychological problems of professional re-orientation of adults: Psikhologicheskiy Zhurnal Vol 14(3) May-Jun 1993, 79-89. *Piggott, L., Sapey, B., & Wilenius, F. (2005). Out of touch: Local government and disabled people's employment needs: Disability & Society Vol 20(6) Oct 2005, 599-611. *Pollmann-Schult, M., & Buchel, F. (2005). Unemployment Benefits, Unemployment Duration and Subsequent Job Quality: Evidence from West Germany: Acta Sociologica Vol 48(1) Mar 2005, 21-39. *Post, M., Krol, B., & Groothoff, J. W. (2006). Self-rated health as a predictor of return to work among employees on long-term sickness absence: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(5) Mar 2006, 289-297. *Pransky, G., Gatchel, R., Linton, S. J., & Loisel, P. (2005). Improving Return to Work Research: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 453-457. *Pransky, G., Shaw, W., & McLellan, R. (2001). Employer Attitudes, Training, and Return-to-Work Outcomes: A Pilot Study: Assistive Technology Vol 13(2) 2001, 131-138. *Pransky, G. S., Shaw, W. S., Franche, R.-L., & Clarke, A. (2004). Disability prevention and communication among workers, physicians, employers, and insurers--Current models and opportunities for improvement: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(11) 2004, 625-634. *Price, R. H., Friedland, D. S., Choi, J. N., & Caplan, R. D. (1998). Job-loss and work transitions in a time of global economic change. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Price, R. H., & Vinokur, A. D. (1995). Supporting career transitions in a time of organizational downsizing: The Michigan JOBS Program. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Prussia, G. E., Fugate, M., & Kinicki, A. J. (2001). Explication of the coping goal construct: Implications for coping and reemployment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 86(6) Dec 2001, 1179-1190. *Prussia, G. E., Kinicki, A. J., & Bracker, J. S. (1993). Psychological and behavioral consequences of job loss: A covariance structure analysis using Weiner's (1985) attribution model: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 78(3) Jun 1993, 382-394. *Raymo, J. M., Liang, J., Sugisawa, H., Kobayashi, E., & Sugihara, Y. (2004). Work at Older Ages in Japan: Variation by Gender and Employment Status: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 59B(3) May 2004, S154-S163. *Rebeiro-Gruhl, K. L., & Laporte, R. (2008). "I'm still swimming": Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 323-328. *Ricke, S. A., Chara, P. J., Jr., & Johnson, M. M. (1995). Work hardening: Evidence for success of a program: Psychological Reports Vol 77(3, Pt 2) Dec 1995, 1077-1078. *Rife, J. C. (1997). Group counseling model for helping older women secure employment: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 18(1) 1997, 43-47. *Rife, J. C., & Belcher, J. R. (1994). Assisting unemployed older workers to become reemployed: An experimental evaluation: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 4(1) Jan 1994, 3-13. *Rocha, C., & Strand, E. B. (2004). The Effects of Economic Policies and Employment Assistance Programs on the Well-Being of Displaced Female Apparel Workers: Journal of Family Issues Vol 25(4) May 2004, 542-566. *Rowe, H. (2007). Complex plan: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 35(2) Nov 2007, 243-247. *Salognon, M. (2007). Reorienting companies' hiring behaviour: An innovative 'back-to-work' method in France: Work, Employment and Society Vol 21(4) Dec 2007, 713-730. *Schlesinger, R. A. (1990). Midlife transitions among Jewish women: Counseling issues: Women & Therapy Vol 10(4) 1990, 91-100. *Scholten, A., Van Oel, C. J., Oort-Marburger, D., Schmidt, S. H., & et al. (1994). Work related well-being and job change after rehabilitation: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 7(2) Apr 1994, 90-100. *Schroer, C. A. P., Janssen, M., van Amelsvoort, L. G. P. M., Bosma, H., Swaen, G. M. H., Nijhuis, F. J. N., et al. (2005). Organizational Characteristics as Predictors of Work Disability: A Prospective Study Among Sick Employees of For-Profit and Not-For-Profit Organizations: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(3) Sep 2005, 435-445. *Selander, J., Marnetoft, S.-U., Asell, M., & Selander, U. (2008). Internal locus of control and vocational rehabilitation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(2) 2008, 149-155. *Selander, J., Marnetoft, S.-U., Asell, M., Selander, U., & Millet, P. (2008). "Internal locus of control and vocational rehabilitation": Erratum: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(4) 2008, 523. *Shacklock, K., Fulop, L., & Hort, L. (2007). Managing older worker exit and re-entry practices: A 'revolving door'? : Asia Pacific Journal of Human Resources Vol 45(2) Aug 2007, 151-167. *Shamberg, S. (2005). Occupational therapy practitioner role in the implementation of worksite accomodations: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 24(2) 2005, 185-194. *Shapiro, M., & Fitzsimmons, G. (1991). Women preparing to re-enter the workforce: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 25(4), Spec Issue Oct 1991, 510-519. *Shaw, L., & Polatajko, H. (2002). An application of the Occupation Competence Model to organizing factors associated with return to work: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 69(3) Jun 2002, 158-167. *Shaw, L., Segal, R., Polatajko, H., & Harburn, K. (2002). Understanding return to work behaviours: Promoting the importance of individual perceptions in the study of return to work: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(4) Mar 2002, 185-195. *Shaw, L., Walker, R., & Hogue, A. (2008). The art and science of teamwork: Enacting a transdisciplinary approach in work rehabilitation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 297-306. *Shaw, W., Hong, Q.-n., Pransky, G., & Loisel, P. (2008). A literature review describing the role of return-to-work coordinators in trial programs and interventions designed to prevent workplace disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 18(1) Mar 2008, 2-15. *Shirom, A., Vinokur, A., & Price, R. (2008). Self-efficacy as a moderator of the effects of job-search workshops on re-employment: A field experiment: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 38(7) Jul 2008, 1778-1804. *Shivy, V. A., Wu, J. J., Moon, A. E., Mann, S. C., Holland, J. G., & Eacho, C. (2007). Ex-offenders reentering the workforce: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 54(4) Oct 2007, 466-473. *Siggeirsdottir, K., Alfreosdottir, U., Einarsdottir, G., & Jonsson, B. Y. (2004). A new approach in vocational rehabilitation in Iceland: Preliminary report: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 22(1) 2004, 3-8. *Sjogren, K., Fochsen, G., Josephson, M., & Lagerstrom, M. (2005). Reasons for leaving nursing care and improvements needed for considering a return: A study among Swedish nursing personnel: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 42(7) Sep 2005, 751-758. *Slesina, W., & Weber, A. (2006). Health-care research: Rehabilitation: Journal of Public Health Vol 14(6) Dec 2006, 329-331. *Spalter-Roth, R., & Deitch, C. (1999). "I don't feel right sized; I feel out-of-work sized": Gender, race, ethnicity, and the unequal costs of displacement: Work and Occupations Vol 26(4) Nov 1999, 446-482. *Spera, S. P., Buhrfeind, E. D., & Pennebaker, J. W. (1994). Expressive writing and coping with job loss: Academy of Management Journal Vol 37(3) Jun 1994, 722-733. *Studnicka, M., Studnicka-Benke, A., Wogerbauer, G., Rastetter, D., & et al. (1991). Psychological health, self-reported physical health and health service use: Risk differential observed after one year of unemployment: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 26(2) Mar 1991, 86-91. *Sullivan, M. J. L., Feuerstein, M., Gatchel, R., Linton, S. J., & Pransky, G. (2005). Integrating Psychosocial and Behavioral Interventions to Achieve Optimal Rehabilitation Outcomes: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 475-489. *Svensson, J., Trommel, W., & Lantink, T. (2008). Reemployment services in the Netherlands: A comparative study of bureaucratic, market, and network forms of organization: Public Administration Review Vol 68(3) May 2008, 505-515. *Sverko, B., Galic, Z., Sersic, D. M., & Galesic, M. (2008). Unemployed people in search of a job: Reconsidering the role of search behavior: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 72(3) Jun 2008, 415-428. *Tate, D. G. (1992). Factors influencing injured employees' return to work: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 23(2) Sum 1992, 17-20. *Thorslund, K. W. (2007). Solution-focused group therapy for patients on long-term sick leave: A comparative outcome study: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 18(3) 2007, 11-24. *Trevor, C. O. (2001). Interactions among actual ease-of-movement determinants and job satisfaction in the prediction of voluntary turnover: Academy of Management Journal Vol 44(4) Aug 2001, 621-638. *Tuckwell, N. L., Straker, L., & Barrett, T. E. (2002). Test-retest reliability on nine tasks of the Physical Work Performance Evaluation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) 2002, 243-253. *Vastamaki, J., Moser, K., & Paul, K. I. (2009). How stable is sense of coherence? Changes following an intervention for unemployed individuals: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 50(2) Apr 2009, 161-171. *Velozo, C. A., Lustman, P. J., Cole, D. M., Montag, J. A., & et al. (1991). Prediction of return to work by rehabilitation professionals: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 1(4) Dec 1991, 271-280. *Vesalainen, J., & Vuori, J. (1999). Job-seeking, adaptation and re-employment experiences of the unemployed: A 3-year follow-up: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 9(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 383-394. *Vinokur, A. D., & Schul, Y. (2002). The web of coping resources and pathways to reemployment following a job loss: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 7(1) Jan 2002, 68-83. *Vinokur, A. D., Van Ryn, M., Gramlich, E. M., & Price, R. H. (1991). Long-term follow-up and benefit-cost analysis of the Jobs Program: A preventive intervention for the unemployed: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 76(2) Apr 1991, 213-219. *Wanberg, C. R. (1995). A longitudinal study of the effects of unemployment and quality of reemployment: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 46(1) Feb 1995, 40-54. *Wanberg, C. R. (1997). Antecedents and outcomes of coping behaviors among unemployed and reemployed individuals: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 82(5) Oct 1997, 731-744. *Wanberg, C. R., Bunce, L. W., & Gavin, M. B. (1999). Perceived fairness of layoffs among individuals who have been laid off: A longitudinal study: Personnel Psychology Vol 52(1) Spr 1999, 59-84. *Wanberg, C. R., Hough, L. M., & Song, Z. (2002). Predictive validity of a multidisciplinary model of reemployment success: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 87(6) Dec 2002, 1100-1120. *Wanberg, C. R., Kanfer, R., & Rotundo, M. (1999). Unemployed individuals: Motives, job-search competencies, and job-search constraints as predictors of job seeking and reemployment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 84(6) Dec 1999, 897-910. *Wanberg, C. R., Watt, J. D., & Rumsey, D. J. (1996). Individuals without jobs: An empirical study of job-seeking behavior and reemployment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 81(1) Feb 1996, 76-87. *Waters, L. E., & Moore, K. A. (2002). Self-esteem, appraisal and coping: A comparison of unemployed and re-employed people: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 23(5) Aug 2002, 593-604. *Westaby, J. D. (2004). The impact of outplacement programs on reemployment criteria: A longitudinal study of displaced managers and executives: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 41(1) Mar 2004, 19-28. *Westaby, J. D., & Braithwaite, K. N. (2003). Specific factors underlying reemployment self-efficacy: Comparing control belief and motivational reason methods for the recently unemployed: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 39(4) Dec 2003, 415-437. *Whitehead, J., & Unger, L. (1991). Bringing the abusive employee back: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 18(2) Sum 1991, 143-147. *Wiegmann, S. M., & Berven, N. L. (1998). Health locus-of-control beliefs and improvement in physical functioning in a work-hardening, return-to-work program: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 43(2) Sum 1998, 83-100. *Wilford, J., McMahon, A. D., Peters, J., Pickvance, S., Jackson, A., Blank, L., et al. (2008). Predicting job loss in those off sick: Occupational Medicine Vol 58(2) Mar 2008, 99-106. *Wolf, G., London, M., Casey, J., & Pufahl, J. (1995). Career experience and motivation as predictors of training behaviors and outcomes for displaced engineers: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 47(3) Dec 1995, 316-331. *Xu, Y., Chan, C. C. H., Lo, K. H. Y.-L., & Tang, D. (2007). Prediction model for the return to work of workers with injuries in Hong Kong: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(1) 2007, 77-84. *Young, A. E., Roessler, R. T., Wasiak, R., McPherson, K. M., van Poppel, M. N. M., & Anema, J. R. (2005). A Developmental Conceptualization of Return to Work: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 557-568. *Young, A. E., & Russell, J. (1995). Demographic, psychometric, and case progression information as predictors of return-to-work in teachers undergoing occupational rehabilitation: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 5(4) Dec 1995, 219-234. *Young, A. E., Wasiak, R., Roessler, R. T., McPherson, K. M., Anema, J. R., & van Poppel, M. N. M. (2005). Return-to-Work Outcomes Following Work Disability: Stakeholder Motivations, Interests and Concerns: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 543-556. *Yu, W.-h. (2006). National contexts and dynamics of married women's employment reentry: The cases of Japan and Taiwan: Sociological Quarterly Vol 47(2) May 2006, 215-243. *Zikic, J., & Klehe, U.-C. (2006). Job loss as a blessing in disguise: The role of career exploration and career planning in predicting reemployment quality: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 69(3) Dec 2006, 391-409. Dissertations *Ashworth, J. K. (1999). Predictors of stages of work hardening rehabilitation outcome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Battista, M. (1997). Motivation for reemployment: The role of self-efficacy and identity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bernard, J. A. C. (1996). Effect of interim personal contact on employee organizational reentry after a long-term developmental assignment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bradford-Bearkley, P. F. (2002). Reentry of the mature individual into the active workforce after retirement: Assessment of perceived cognitive and social training needs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Carey, R. M. (1994). A study of a plant closing process and its impact on the workforce. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Franco, J. C. (2006). A quantitative and qualitative comparison of the results of two assessment modalities used with dislocated workers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Georgelas, P. J. (1997). Toward a substantive theory of leadership status attachment in high-level executives as affected by job displacement: A grounded theory analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gilberto, L. M. (1997). Downsized expectations: Older women coping with job loss. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hangartner, B. (1997). Everything looks like it's in technicolor. Women in midlife return to paid work: A sister book from personal narratives. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Haspeslagh, J. A. (1991). Recovering nurses' perceptions of job re-entry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ingle, J. C. (1999). Loss, learning and rebuilding: A case study of the phenomenon of involuntary job loss.(job loss, life transitions). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jandro, B. K. (2008). Mature job seekers' perspectives on career change as a reemployment strategy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jayashree, V., & Rao, T. R. (1991). Effects of work status on adjustment and the life satisfaction of the elderly: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 18(2) Sep 1991, 41-44. *Jimenez-Martin, S., Labeaga, J. M., & Prieto, C. V. (2006). A sequential model of older workers' labor force transitions after a health shock: Health Economics Vol 15(9) Sep 2006, 1033-1054. *Joseph, L. M. (1999). The effects of guided mental imagery on subsequent reemployment success in recently laid-off white-collar workers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Loomis, R. C. (2005). Relation of psychosocioeconomic variables and elapsed time out of work to intent to return to work among chronic pain patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Luciano, J. M. (1997). Involuntary job loss: An examination of the factors that predict reemployment and satisfaction with outplacement services. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Macaux, W. P. (1997). Predictors of job search outcome for unemployed professionals in an outplacement setting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Millman, Z. (1997). Integrating attribution theory, social cognitive theory, and training in self-talk to enhance job search behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Newsome, S. D. (1998). A longitudinal investigation of the reemployment process. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Olsheski, J. A. (1992). Validation of the Menninger Return to Work Scale as a selection tool in rehabilitation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pearson, B. (1999). Variables that predict successful outcome for a hospital-based work hardening program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Randolph, C. Y. (2001). Correlates of psychological well-being and return to work decisions after the onset of end-stage renal disease. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Song, Z. (2005). An empirical investigation of a job search and reemployment model in the motivational and self-regulatory framework. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stone, M. E. (2006). Effects of expressive writing on reemployment following unexpected job loss. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Thurman, C. C. (2004). The effect of a collective, formal, serial socialization program for recalled employees on employee behaviors and attitudes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wesselink, N. B. (2008). The effect of two crisis debriefing models on sick time, absenteeism/tardiness, and return to duty in police officers in three Georgia law enforcement agencies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wiegmann, S. M. (1994). Health locus-of-control beliefs and rehabilitation progress of participants in a return-to-work program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wrzesniewski, A. E. (1999). Jobs, careers, and callings: Work orientation and job transitions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. category:Personnel Category:Rehabilitation